


Be Like That

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Jakeward, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody said it would be like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Nobody

Because I’m a vampire, I knew nothing of imprinting. Vampires don’t imprint, we mate. Though, I suppose they’re really the same thing when one gets down to it. We do everything to make sure that our mate is happy and safe. I never realized that imprinting was so much more than that.  
  
When Jacob imprinted on me nobody said that I would eventually come to love him as much as he loved me. We fight more than anything…but in quiet moments, like when he’s sleeping, or when he does little things for me, I’m consumed by this…burning, all-consuming love for him.   
  
I don’t want Jacob to ever leave.   
  
Nobody said it would be like that.


End file.
